clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dunklebug
--Flystar55555 00:05, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Header - "Blocks, Deletions" Um... I'm sorry to admit this, but I lack the slightest idea on how to do that. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 06:57, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah, im not sure how, either. Would it be OK if you made one for me, please? Mrperson 00:20, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Uh, I did it for him. Go to my page and copy it off my page. Then paste it on yours and voila! There you are.-- Barkjon 02:48, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Simon I really do not know what I am going to do with him. He will not be deleted, but I am thinking about moving him to the Archives, just as a historical relic of the wiki. What do you think? Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 01:54, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Template List I noticed that you requested a list of templates, and I happen to know where one is. Go to . Near the top of the article, look for the Namespace:_________v and click on the black V triangle thingy. This will open a drop down menu. Now, scroll in the menu and click on Template... not Template Talk, but Template. Click Go, and you are there! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 19:59, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Administrator Hi, I got your message. Well, first of all, you need to be more experienced with this wiki to become a sysop. I'll think about it if you can prove yourself by making articles that we need. About the Dojo war, there are some articles we don't really need. I'll consider about making you a sysop (shall I ever become a bureaucrat). Well gotta go. Mrperson777 22:19, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Well guys, I think Dunklebug's ready to be a sysop. He edits basically everyday and that proves that he'll stick with editing. He's been dying to be a sysop. I'll make him one(I haven't made anyone one yet) if you guys approve.-- Barkjon 00:32, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Update To late Barkjon, I already promoted him! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 22:20, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Ok! I've been wanting to promote someone as an admin, but whatever. I'm happy that he's an admin now! To Dunklebug: Ask me any questions about being a sysop and it's powers, and I'll tell you!-- Barkjon 01:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Sysop tips So, you want to become a sysop. I'll give you some tips. Currently I only have a few, but over time I'll give you more. *1# When ever you edit, please don't sign. Only sign on talk pages, forums, or discussion pages. *2# If you do become a sysop, don't delete good pages without a reason. *3# Moving pages can be complicated. You'll soon find out why. That's all for right now! Happy editing and Merry Christmas! -- Barkjon 21:56, 24 December 2007 (UTC) More tips Hello and welcome to the World of Administration. As a newly promoted user, you need to learn some rules. * First, when you create an article, always use the most formal English you know. Even if you make a fun page, formality is not only essential, but REQUIRED. As I've told other users, this is an encyclopedia. I highly recommend big words, but no "thee", "thine", "thou"... ect. Ease of use is what makes a Wikipedia great. One of the few exceptions of this is on a user page, when appropriate. For example, on your section where puffles talk, that is when slang comes in. In addition, the Quotes * Second, proper grammar is essential. That means no run-on sentences, along with proper capitalization, punctuation and spelling. * Third, don't quit. We lose many good users this way. Allow me to formally state that YOU ARE NEVER TOO OLD FOR CLUB PENGUIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In fact, I am fourteen years old, and I hope to continue to play Club Penguin, and edit this wiki. * Most importantly, have fun. Enjoyment is what makes any hobby or task livable. Thank you for your time, and enjoy your experience as an administrator!! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 22:20, 30 January 2008 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS MRPERSON777 Happy Holidays To All! =-) My b-day is on 12/23/96 I'm gonna be 11! WOO-HOO \ Merry Christmas to you! And plus, if Mrperson doesn't become an bureaucrat, I am, and I'm considering making you an admin!P.S. Remember to sign when you edit, so I can know who you are.-- Barkjon 17:30, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for considering, but Dunklebug said I was on yesterday... but i wasn't... gulp... i gotta change my pass...Mrperson777 00:23, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... I cant find any of my edits on the recent changes... this is getting weird.Mrperson777 00:28, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, and I really meant it when I wanted you to be a sysop. You'd be great at it =] Mrperson777 00:29, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas I've worked quite hard on this template, but I still can't fix it. Anyway, I hope that you have a Christmas filled with joy and a happy new year! Oh, your edits are getting better. Keep this quality of edits up and you're sure to become a sysop in no time. Robbsi 06:50, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks!! Thanks for the nice compliment! Sure, I'd love to meet you on Club Penguin Sometime.--Mrperson777 14:51, 20 January 2008 (UTC) One Question You know how you put the part about the puffles on your page? I really like it. I'm wondering if I could copy it for my page. Well fine. Not really copy it, but put my puffles in their respectful places. I'll make one thing different though. I'll make it like I'm saying it instead of the puffles saying it.-- Barkjon 02:53, 29 January 2008 (UTC) 'Love' Debacle Hi, long time no see! I have finally presented the 'dating' problem to them this evening (for me!) and I am awaiting a reply! LB22 18:43, 29 January 2008 (UTC) That's a good idea. My friend FluffinStuff and I originally started out as a "couple" but we soon altered to become just really good friends.-- Barkjon 22:27, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on becoming an administrator! By the way ,you can't make other users administrators until you become an bureacrat like me. Still, congrats on becoming a sysop!-- Barkjon 01:01, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Problem I checked out that user list. Yes, you don't have sysop next to your name. But at the top there's a box that you click on and you can see different ranks and titles. One should be sysops. Click on it and then click the box that says: Go. You are in the filter Sysops. Hope it helps!-- Barkjon 02:33, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Regarding the block of User:Peach I strongly suggest you reconsider bans of this type. One month for being angry is rather extreme. Kirkburn (talk) 16:47, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Kirkburn, you are really starting to get annoying. All of the administrators here are doing their jobs very well. Besides, this wiki is MUCH more strict then any wiki you have previously been on. I personally take pride in appropiately diciplining bad users. You have no authority over the administrators here and should stop criticizing us so much, or you might see a block coming your way. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:35, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :: Blocking people for light criticism is in extremely bad taste. I come from a very strict wiki, actually, but we ban for vandalism, not disagreements. Need I point out that taking pride in disciplining people is not very Christian (try and work with them, if they're not outright vandals), and banning people for perceived blasphemy is not very civilised. :: Might I also mention that this was advice, I did not take any action. Kirkburn (talk) 22:38, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::Woah... i could've been blocked... --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:25, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Webmaster Hello Dunkklebug! I am really happy that you have offered to be the webmaster for this wiki! I feel quite bad to break your kind intentions, but I would prefer to have someone with more experience as the webmaster. Your edits are of a webmaster quality (in fact, they're a bit above), but unfortunately your experience is not. I'm very sorry if I hurt you with this message because it's the last thing that I mean to do. Maybe, to make it fair, another user can be the webmaster for 6 months, and then you, but we'll see. I would like to wish you and this Wiki luck in everything. Can I also take this opportunity to thank you for helping to make my stay here a memorable one. So for what will probaly be the last time, Warm regards Robbsi 14:47, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for your understanding. I assure you that you will become the webmaster one day! I took part in your polls. They are quite good! I will be sure to drop you a message on Wikipedia. Thanks! Robbsi 14:16, 3 February 2008 (UTC) By the way... I put your amazing story in an archive.-- Barkjon 23:57, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Re: party Ill come to your party but will your place be open? -- Barkjon 01:50, 4 February 2008 (UTC) I'm on Yo Dunklebug I'm on CP right now wanna meet up??-- Barkjon 03:17, 5 February 2008 (UTC) 'Love Story' They did reply, but they just said that the agents were doing their best and the word filter is working better than ever! :( I tried and I said it was from all of us. LB22 18:31, 5 February 2008 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Someone got into my account! The're writing mean thngs that arent true about me on my user page!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--~Red~ 23:54, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Pizza Parlor? Did... you vandilize the pizza parlor? ...I'm not going to block right away because thats not like you and im sure you wouldn't do that...~Red~ 03:49, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Oh, sorry about that, it was a misunderstanding. I'm going to check it again to find out who realy did it. --~Red~ 23:05, 7 February 2008 (UTC) P.S. Sorry I thought you did it, like I said it was a mistake. Awesome! Dude your hints are awsome for the games and catalog secrets I would definently keep this up I will come here for your tips they are better than Wordpress! Hi Hi, thanks for the complement on my talk page. Actually, I already am a sysop, but I'm hoping to be a bureacrat some day =) Anyway, about my band, oceana is just a little genra I made up, I think I should change it because it's more of a theme than a genra. Oceana is underwater themed music.~Red~ 22:33, 20 February 2008 (UTC) P.S. Lol I accidently typed this on your user page but I put it on this page =D ~Red~ 22:35, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Alternate Account I just made a alternate account of Barkjon, who's alternate account I am right now. I'm not some spammer who's going to do bad things with this account, don't worry. It's a long story why I made this account, so I'll tell it to you. I got in trouble and my consequence from my parents was not going on Club Penguin of this wiki. So I still went to Wikipedia and Wookipedia, just to check if I had new messages. Anyway, I went to Wookiepedia one day and I wasn't logged in. I though that that was strange. So I entered in my password and user name. It didn't work. I tried again and it still didn't work. I tried all the passwords I would of done but it still didn't work. But then I thought, "Big deal. I don't edit on Wookiepedia anyways." But then, when I got released from my consequence, I went to the Club Penguin Wiki. I always make it so that I'm automatically signed in. But I wasn't. I was pretty sure that would happen, because it happened to me before. So I put in my password and user name and it didn't work, just like on Wookiepedia. I did the same things I did on Wookiepedia, but it still didn't work. But I wouldn't let the people at the Club Penguin Wiki down. They need me to help. And I wouldn't stop trying the password. So eventually I just made an alternate account, who I am right now. His name is Barkjonaa. I was afraid that people would think I'm someone else, not Barkjon. But I am really Barkjon. I swear I am. But I'm telling you all this for one reason. To make it so that no one thinks I'm not Barkjon. But, eventually, I'll ask TurtleShroom if my alternate account can become a sysop. Not a bureacrat, that's overdoing it! Lol! Well, anyway, see ya soon.--Barkjonaa 17:09, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Ninja Shadows Yes I found the ninja shadow in the Ski Lodge. No I didn't find the Ninja Shadow in the Lighthouse.-- Barkjon 22:07, 28 February 2008 (UTC) "Dunklebug, I Polo890 have seen shadows of a penguin at the stage balcony". "Could this have been a sign that ninjas exist?" "We may never know"! Hi, on the survelance camera of the dojo at the HQ, there are penguins on the walls. I am almost POSITIVE this has something to do with ninjas.Mrperson 23:33, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Tonsils Did you get the tonsils out ok! LOL! Yes, I almost quit, but I am back and alive and kicking although not on much. I am trying to revive the F1 Wiki with another Wikipedia editor, but be free to message me, my email is connected to it! [[User:LB22|''LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 20:26, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Destroy All Humans Wiki Well, I know of a template you could use, but I can't remember the code. If you go onto Central Wiki, then type in Category:Wikis Up For Adoption (I think) you will find wikis with that template on there! Good Luck! [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 10:36, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Good! good, so are you back from your idle period now? I am happy about Dogdude comin back! IT's GREEEATT! Is Ice Cream and Ice Lollies all you are allowed to have? [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 18:13, 8 March 2008 (UTC) CP Wanna go on CP? I am being Elgronday! I will be on Sherbet server in UK. [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 18:19, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Yo! Yo! Go to the page:Special:Widgets and add the Shout Box widget by clicking on it. Then we can chat on here!-- Barkjon 21:45, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Its all Right!! Its ok, Dunklebug!! I accept your appology and i hope you accept mine. I am used to this. I got a great idea!! We can makeo a "Club Penguin Party SWF page!!!" I'll get on it right away!!! Sincerly, Alirocks22 Clubpenguin Pacific leauge Its ok, Dunklebug!! I accept your appology and i hope you accept mine. I am used to this. I got a great idea!! We can make a "Club Penguin Party SWF page!!!" I'll get on it right away!!! Sincerly, Alirocks22 Clubpenguin Pacific leauge About the ninja image Hi, Dunklebug. I suppose you took an image of a ninja in the ski lodge. For your information, that isn't really a ninja. It is just a reflection. Most illustrations of mirrors have two colors on each side like white and blue and separated by a wavy line. And besides, it looks like a taller and fatter penguin, if you try to compare it with other penguins. --Ocnarf rocks 09:05, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hey, Dunklebug it's Mrperson. I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet on club penguin sometime. If you want, tell me a good day to on my talk page. Mrperson 00:27, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Meeting You Hi! I would like to meet you on CP and add you to my buddy list so please post on User Talk:Bluehero and tell me when you are on CP. ~~Bluehero~~ Do I meet you at 8:30 PST or what? Thanks for answering me! ~~Bluehero~~ If you are talking about 8:30 PST then I won't be able to meet you. Meet me earlier like at 5:00 PST. I hope you get this and meet me at 5:00 PST on the Vanilla server. ~~Bluehero~~ Are you on because im on the pirate ship and I dont see you. If you're somewhere else please tell me where. ~~Bluehero~~ I waited almost an hour and I couldn't find you so please post on my talk page the next time you can meet me. ~~Bluehero~~ Okay, i'll see you then. ~~Bluehero~~ Im on the migrator and I can't find you. ~~Bluehero~~ I waited about half an hour and I couldn't find you so please post on my talk page the next time you can meet me and make sure that you can be there. ~~Bluehero~~ Im not sure if you read my other message before I deleted it but in case you're confused I will be on CP 5:00PST to 5:30PST and from 6:00PST to 6:30PST. ~~Bluehero~~ Fun Bet I don't think we should do it. No offense, but I think we have enough bureacrats. The only difference between a bureacrat and a sysop is that a bureacrat can make others sysops. We don't need to make people sysops very often. Thanks for asking me, though. It would be kinda cool but something could backfire. Like I said, no offense?-- Barkjon 15:53, 14 April 2008 (UTC) yo antoio yo antonio has used mine superdaisy and DuckD0nald plz block him el mexacan penguin can i join superdaisy YOU"RE BACK?! Yay! You're back! Man, we need you here! Sorry, I added that quit template. Sorry. I took it off.-- Barkjon 17:46, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Woohoo!-- Barkjon 17:51, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Good Morning! Hello Dunklebug! It's great to see you back. As you can probably tell, the Club Penguin Wiki has changed since you last appeared. You were gone for about 5-7 months. Most users quit if they're gone for that long. Either way, welcome back! I hope you remain active! As always, the Club Penguin Wiki has retained its censorship, and we need all the help we can get to keep it that way! A few critical updates: Template:Shame has been created for use on the Wall of Shame (WOS). Make sure you learn the Wall, and don't put everyone that gets banned on it. The WOS is for really bad users. If the a user is one of the worst of all, we can now go one step further. That is called Project:Public Banishment (PB). It is to be used sparingly, and only the nastiest scum are to appear there. All wretches who obtain PB will also get Template:Ban on their page, and a caricature of a penguin that is doing what the scum did in real life. Keep those clean. See The Public Banishment page for more details. Not everyone on the WOS are to appear on the PB, but everyone on the PB are to appear on the WOS. On the flip side, there is also a Template:Fame and a Project:Wall of Fame (WOF) for the best users to ever edit. The WOF is for anyone, not just administrators, but everyone won't appear, because there are a lot of good users, and the WOF is for the best of the best. Template:Quit is for use when an important user stops editing. Anyway, welcome back! Keep working hard and you might get on the WOF too! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 09:30, 11 July 2008 (UTC) welcome back welcome buddy we always needed you i happy your back dunklebug best wishes anywas congrats for geeting on the wall of fame your freind superdaisy Erm... Why were you completely still when I meet you on Club Penguin? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:38, 18 July 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! You're invited to the CPW Get Together!!! The server is Yukon at the Dojo! This is at Sunday the 3rd! This will be all day! Reply on user:happyface414's talk page! Spread the word! The Super Smiley! 03:23, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Consider the following.. Well. On the Request for Admins page nobody is replying. Can you vote? happyface414 03:10, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Mancala Contest There's a mancala Contest. here is the link: Club Penguin Wiki: Mancala Contest happyface141 22:14, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Of Course You Can Of course you can join, we need as many agents as possible I will put your name on the lists immeadeatly. Agent One Hi! Hello!You probably never heard of me,but according to your user page,YOU ARE ONE AMAZING USER!--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 21:44, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Yay!Another fan!Heh heh.I'm watching Dancing With The Stars right now.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 01:05, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Should I Stay Or Should I Go?? Please leave all comments on why I should stay or go. Dude.. Stay! I am a fellow sysop! We need you!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 23:13, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I'd really hate to leave but my fate I want to be decided by the rest of the CPW so let them know. Dunklebug 00:01, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug As far as im concerned you already have left... It is only on rare occasions I see your user name on recent changes. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 18:14, 7 October 2008 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAH! DON'T GO!! PLEASE! DON'T GO! [[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 23:14, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Hurray! You are 'staying! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:31, 8 October 2008 (UTC) An Award I present you with this: Have a blast!--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 17:56, 9 November 2008 (UTC) that is me. Oh, I know you. I used to, back when I wasn't even rollback, go and read through the Wall of Fame all the time to find out who to be like. Sure, I can make you a black signature in edwardian script.--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 21:46, 10 November 2008 (UTC) PS, I was one of the people who asked you to stay. You see that foriegn anguage signature? That would be me. In russian. Cool.--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 23:30, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug I hope you like it! I tried to make it black, but I think this will work. PS: I would have delivered the signature earlier, but I had thought I had and hadn't. I do that a lot.--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 22:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Sig Test Dunklebug 04:12, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Sure. Here is how. Hang on. By the way, no hassle at all. its fine to be picky. I'm picky about mine! --Dunklebug 23:11, 14 November 2008 (UTC)Dunklebug--Dunklebug 23:11, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug 22:53, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Here is how. I will figure out others, but here is how. Copy the text that is put on your page. In other words, copoy Dunklebug this. Put it into your My Preferences signature box, and click the raw signature button.-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 23:05, 14 November 2008 (UTC) [[User:Dunklebug|''Dunklebug]] 23:15, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug 'Dunklebug' 23:16, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug 'Dunklebug' 17:59, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Dunklebug 18:08, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Dunklebug 18:08, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug delition umm? why did u deleate my page? --Chris the british lad Mate, Gimme A nice cold dr.pepper 21:54, 17 December 2008 (UTC) sorry oh sorry, my sig was from a different wiki, sorry --Chris the british lad Mate, lets have a chat 22:52, 17 December 2008 (UTC) AM or PM? Hey, Is your party 5:00 PST AM? or 5:00 PST PM? --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| ''Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 16:58, 21 December 2008 (UTC) PM? Oh, then I can't be there, sorry. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 17:22, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yo... what's up???? We are both administrators now! Hurray!!! Do you want to meet me on Club Penguin at Walrus at the Ice Berg? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:56, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Please join my wiki, we need more people --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 10:49, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hello I would never cease speaking to you, but I learned, in religion, that the worst thing to do when trying to share religion is to force it down people's throats. However, so long as I have some power, there will never be a homosexual on this site. NEVER. I can only bend so far, friend. Homosexuality is against the entire set of beliefs I hold in my personality in the real world, not just online. The Law has said that satanists can edit, they just can't tell us they worship you know who. No one wants to know that. Also, if people go along screaming we lack a religious tolerance, hear this: We've got Hindus, Islam, Jews, Christians, Atheists, and even a Shinto. At least one of each religion has come and benefited this wiki, and I diagree with several beliefs up in that list, but I can't just say "get lost", because that would be against my own religion. Instead, I just live with it. As long as they benefit the Wiki, I'll let them run through. Assuming good faith is a policy that would be written on picket signs around here. It means, that unless it's proven, all people are here for good and benificial practices. It's a rather dumb and utopian policy, but I wish, deep down, that it was true. Yet, I see what goes on in this world, and I wonder. Is there really more good than bad people in this world?! Yet, the Staff have High Power, and I must follow the rules like everyone else. So I sit down and Assume their Good Faith, when I know that is fiction. I also wonder this. Why would a homosexualor a satanist play or use Club Penguin? They're here to stir choas. Not one has done good yet. So I've turned the Good faith on its head. Every person of those categories came to cause trouble, so until I see a good number of good edits, the policy is nixed because they have all been bad so far. You're but another user to yell at me, but becuase I know you are a truly honest person, I came and responded, because you mean business and you actually have a point. I hate to force religion down other throats, for it would turn them away anyway. There's just not a point. However, if homosexuals edited here, I would probably have moved out here for good. I would have had to surrender my core values and my dignity to let one even come. Sorry for ruining your time too. I stink. Welcome to the Semi-democratic Theocratic Depository! TurtleShroom RE: Apology? I don't even know what you did that bothered me! If I can't remember the insult, two possible reasons follow: 1. The insult was stupid and thus forgottong, or 2. No offense ever occured. ---- Either way, I have no memory of you doing anything wrong, and if you did, I don't want to remember it. If you did something, rest assured it's forgiven... but I don't think you did anything period. If you did, don't tell me. You're forgiven... on whatever you did. TurtleShroom, "Dictator"